1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel apparatus for cultivating organovegetables, and in particular, a novel apparatus for cultivating organovegetables which enables normal growth of vegetables by just supplying suitable amount of water without necessity to sowing, loosing earth, fertilizing and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vegetable planting methods are mostly operated according to a scheme comprising of loosing earth, sowing, fertilizing, killing insects, harvesting and the like, with intervened tedious tasks as regular watering, weeds killing and the like, and thereby various vegetables can be produced for edible purpose of mankind. However, owing to the modem environmental sense and health considerations, uses of insecticide are extremely avoided, and hence organovegetables, being claimed as healthy, environmental protection, toxicless, and free of residual chemical reagents, has become the most potential and popular vegetables in the 21-th century. Furthermore, in a trend of eating PIY (plant-by-yourself) vegetables, the family fine agriculture is prevailing increasingly. Although such family fine agriculture can prevent effectively contamination of pesticides, tedious tasks such as loosing earth, fertilizing and the like are still needed during cultivating. In particular, as for fertilizing, amount of fertilizer can influence directly the growth of the plant, which leads to a problem to be eagerly solved, that is, how to let a fresh learner who is completely strange in agriculture to manage effectively the timing and dosage of fertilizing for normal growth of plants. Moreover, due to reasons stated above, growth of plants can not be effectively controlled which influences date of harvesting, and thus results in a disadvantage of irregular harvesting and hence being not able to enjoy fresh vegetables at any time.
In addition, in conventional sowing and fertilizing, seeds and fertilizers are been grasped and spreaded on the soil by hands, which not only always dirty hands after each operation, but also leads to unevenly distribution of seeds and fertilizers in the soil, which can result readily in uneven growing.
Further, traditional routes of vegetable cultivation are carried out mostly on a farm land needing a wide land area such that a land becomes essential to cultivation, and also, in some regions or countries, no fertile land can be provided for cultivating plants and vegetables due to the barren earth quality therein, and thereby, the agricultural development in such regions is limited.